Bells of Ireland
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: In the year 1312 they met, he saved her from death. He fell, and he fell hard. The instant she looked into his eyes she knew. This red haired green eyed woman stole his heart in Ireland. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first Godric story for True Blood. Its sort of an experiment and just popped up in my head. I hope you all like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from True Blood. I only own the obvious OC's.

* * *

Ireland 1312

"Maeve!"

Her father screamed after as she ran away from her home. Tears streamed down her face as she ran into the woods not caring that night would soon be upon her. Her long vibrant red hair trailed behind her as though it were a trail of fire. Her hand clutched her skirts keeping them up so she would not trip. As she ran her long wrap fell from her body to land on the ground, all but forgotten.

Out of the woods came a figure their hand reaching down to pluck the thick wrap from the ground. The hands brought the bundle of fabric to their face chest rising full as they inhaled the smell on it. Maeve didn't know but she was now being followed.

Her legs carried her as fast and as far as she could till finally collapsing on the ground in front of a stream. She sat there arms wrapped around her body as she sobbed. Her body trembled with soft shivers the air around her was growing colder. Maeve didn't seem to care about that, she didn't seem to care about anything at that moment.

She felt betrayed by her father. How could he do this to her? Sell her off like some prized horse for the mere sake of a treaty? Surely there was another way? She couldn't do this, she couldn't marry the Laird Fionnagán's son. He was a pompous arrogant boy no more than thirteen years and she who was merely seventeen.

Her eyes looked at the stream and a thought crossed her mind. The stream lead to a cliff, her mind became hazy as she stood and followed the stream. The shadowy figure still lurking not far behind.

Not thirty feet away she found the cliffs edge leading to a much larger river below. Her hand clasped a branch of a tree her feet only two inches from the cut off. She looked down at the river below a good one hundred foot plunge...surely it would kill her. Then no one could force her into marriage.

As she leaned closer she stopped herself "Wha' am I doin'?" She muttered pulling herself back from the edge. "Maeve ya' stupid girl.."

"My lady..."

She spun around seeing a face of a boy her age briefly as she screamed in shock. She jerked back forgetting the cliffs edge for that mere second. Long enough for her to lose her footing and the thin branch to break.

She felt her heart all but break from her chest as she began to fall backwards. She closed her eyes feeling her self free fall but a hard jerk of her arm snapped her back into reality. Attached to her wrist was a hand, the hand of the boy who now lay along the cliffs edge holding her from falling. Her free hand grabbed a hold of his arm as he, with the smallest amount of effort hoisted her up back to solid ground.

Out of fear Maeve latched on to him tears falling from her eyes. Am arm wrapped around her waist as the boy dragged himself and her away from the edge. "Are you alright?" Maeve could only nod her head, what had she been thinking? She could have died.

Slowly she pulled back to take in the face of her savior. He was deathly pale with black messy hair with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever looked upon. The shirt he was wearing hung loose around his neck and shoulders exposing the tattoo that lay there.

Despite the shirt being loose she could tell there were muscles laying beneath the fabric. Though she dare not let her eyes draw downwards to look further south. "Why were you going to jump?" He asked curiously head now cocked gently to the side.

"I...I...wasn't I just..." She felt her cheeks grow hot hearing his voice. The accent he held was foreign to her. "Wh-who are you?"

He moved himself to sit upon his knees his head gave a soft bow "I am Godric."

Maeve repeated the action graciously "M-Maeve." His blue eyes scanned her features from her fiery red hair, to her innocent green eyes. His head cocked to the side more staring deeper into her eyes. . His fingers came up carefully holding her chin. She shivered softly feeling his cold skin. "You...you're so cold."

Her only reply was a deep chuckle before she felt the weight of cloth around her shoulders. "You dropped this." It was her wrap. She looked at it like it was something alien to her not even remembering that she had it on when she ran from her home.

"Th-thank you." Godric looked down at her mouth slowly opening as though he were going to say something.

"MAEVE!"

She looked up seeing torches not far away turning back she saw Godric was gone. "Godric?" She called out into the dark as a group of Wolfhounds surrounded her giving her face gentle licks of recognition.

"Maeve!" Her father ran forth kneeling before her embracing her in his strong arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again do you hear me?!" Maeve hung her head hearing her father's words, but all she could think of was Godric.

Godric stood not far off watching the scene unfold. His eyes watching Maeve from his perch in the large oak. His head cocked to the side as the wind blew her scent towards him. His head lay against the tree as his chest became full with air. His nose held high as he breathed her scent. In all his years he hadn't smelt anything so wonderful.

She smelt of wildflowers and crisp morning dew. Godric couldn't help himself, he felt like a young boy again. "What is wrong with me?" He muttered to himself, if his child could only see him now.

'You are behaving like a love struck little puppy.' Oh yes Eric would say such a thing, but at this moment Godric didn't care.

"Now you are going straight to your room and having a hot bath before bed. I swear Maeve ya' give me a heart attack each day of me' life." Godric felt a scowl form on his face seeing the sadness return to Maeve's face. Seeing that sadness made his chest tighten in pain. He placed a hand to his chest as he stared at her. Those green eyes staring off into the forest looking for him.

He watched her and the others slowly disappear, his eyes tracking the flickering flames of their torches. After a few minutes had passed he jumped from the tree now tracking them.

Maeve sat in her bath eyes staring out the open windows. "Alright Me dear time to get out befo'r that water gets freezin." Maeve looked up at her nanny slowly nodding before she stood. A thick wrap was laid around her to help her dry. "You 'ave had an exciting day me dear."

"Yes."

The nanny smiled "Now, now don't be acting so solemn around your Abby." The wrap was removed and a long elegant nightgown was placed over her shoulders. "Now into bed with you." Abby pulled back the thick blankets and furs helping Maeve in.

"Thank you Abby."

"You're welcome me dear." The candles were blown out leaving the room in darkness. Abby went to close the windows, Maeve almost protested but she let her nanny proceed. She now lay there in her dark room thinking on all that happened today.

But none of the events stuck out in her mind so, as did he. Godric.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. My appologies that this chapter isn't as long as the first. But enjoy it none the less.

Cookies to those who review!

* * *

He had watched her till she fell asleep, even then he dared not move. He sat there perched on the branch like a cat eyes completely focused in the dark. His head was cocked to the side watching her with such curiosity he could not help himself.

There was something about her, this human...Maeve, he had to know more of her. Why had she run? Why had she come so close to throwing herself from the top of the waterfall? So many questions were buzzing around in his brain it nearly began to pain him.

Silently he crept into her bedchambers, his bare feet caressing the fur pelts that lay along the stone floor. He crept along as though he were nothing but a shadow so he would not wake the sleeping beauty that was now before him. He crouched over her a hand on the side of her body. Godric leaned down his nose trailing along the curve of her neck, up into her hair without even touching her.

He was overcome by her scent once again. His hand gripped the bedding trying to control himself. Maeve moved slightly in her sleep, moaning softly. Godric remained there standing like a statue watching her with those eyes. Only the sound of approaching footsteps drew him out of his mind. In a flash he jumped from the room to hide out her window.

Maeve's father came in looking at her in her bed asleep, sighing heavily he shook his head and left.

Dawn broke waking Maeve from her slumber. Today she was going to take her horse and ride to her hearts content. She didn't want to be here today she dressed in a simple dress and shoes letting her hair remain wild.

She ran down the stone stairs knowing the kitchen maids and servants were only just waking up. Maeve snatched up some apples cheese and other small food items she could wrap in a cloth. Quickly placing it in her shoulder bag she ran out to the stables.

Her large clydesdale awaited her, with a smile she jumped onto his bare back and took off. Ahern was large for his breed, mighty and powerful. Maeve loved him dearly, she could always turn to him for comfort.

Ahern's hooves pelted the ground as they road eventually stopping at a stream to rest. Ahern grazed along in the grass while she ate a few things. She smiled tossing the large black and white horse and apple. "An bhfuil sé go maith mo chara?" (Is it good my friend?) She asked softly of the horse once he had finished earning a happy neigh from the Steed.

Meave smiled softly at him as she nestled herself into the grass. Her eyes closed all but instantly and when they did, the face of that man who saved her appeared. His gentle yet fierce eyes, pale skin...his voice. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

Sighing heavily she came to a realization...she had become bewitched by him. And what frightened her slightly was the one thought that followed...she wanted to be under his spell.

Her mind then wandered to the boy her father wanted her to marry. He was but a child...what did she even know about him? Better yet...what did he even know about her? Did he even understand women yet? How to touch them? How to kiss them? God forbid she would have to lay there like some dead fish beneath him with no pleasure...no love...not even a mutual liking between them.

Meave let out another long and heavy sigh. She would not marry a child no matter the reason. When she would marry she would marry a man. Someone she'd care for and love. Someone who would considered her his equal.

But who?

Her mind drifted back to him...back to Godric. How handsome he was...her mind began to slowly wander and her heart began to race.

Her mind was certainly playing tricks on her for she began to feel his hands on her shoulders.

"Meave..."

Her eyes opened hearing him say her name but once they had he wasn't there. She felt herself sigh in slight disappointment. 'Who are you Godric...what are you doing to me?'

(Godric)

Godric's eyes snapped open, he was filled with a sudden wave of warmth. He gazed up from his hole and saw the light of the sun still on the ceiling of the cave. Why did he wake up when it was still daylight?

His chest twinged and pulse as he was flooded with the wonderful warming feeling he felt. What was this? How was this happening? He closed his eyes savoring the feeling.

'Godric...'

His eyes opened "Meave?" He gasped her name as the feeling grew. "Meave." He needed her, he needed to see her. She was effecting him like no other had. He didn't want to lose this feeling.

He had to have her.


End file.
